


Learning That You Were Wrong

by sakurastar0660



Series: Arrowverse Disney Princesses [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Disney Princess, Attempted Raped, Depiction of Child Birth, Explicit Language, Genderfluid!Len, Leonard is Belle, M/M, Mentions of Genital Mutalation, Mick is Beast, Past Attempted Child Sexual Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant transman, implied rape, trans!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: Based off Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Leonard Snart ran away from his father at 10, was taken in and raised by Martin. In the village they are currently staying at, Giovanni, the town icon of manliness and highly regarded for his physique, decides that he wants to make Len his bride. Like, actually turn Len into a woman. The only problem is that he doesn't know Len is a gender fluid transman. When Martin is taken prisoner by the chimera beast named Mick of a nearby forgotten castle, Len makes a deal with Mick to let Martin go and takes his place. In their short time together, Len and Mick come to like each other, the latter needing Len to fall in love with him to break the curse placed on him. But Giovanni has not given up on making Len his and he won't give up so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For referance:  
> Beast- Mick, Belle- Len, Lumier- Mark, Codsworth- Hartley, Miss Pots- Lisa, Chip- Baez, Morice- Martin, Gaston- Giovanni  
> Also, Giovanni is a mix of Gaston and Eddie Gluskin from Outlast: Whistleblower.  
> Thank you and enjoy.  
> Also please see notes at the end.

Ten years to the day. That’s how long Len’s been on the run from his father. That was his tenth birthday present to himself. He’s been all over, never staying in one spot for too long, always worrying that his father would find him. He’s lucky that a physicist and inventor by the name of the Martin Stein took him in and doesn’t mind frequently moving around. Len helps his adopted father with his inventions, though most of the time they don’t work. Another thing Len is grateful for is how accepting Martin is of him- he never once questioned why Len sees himself more as a boy than a girl, didn’t even bat an eye when Len asked for his 16th birthday to have a surgery done to remove his breasts removed and to start hormone replacement therapy. In fact, Martin even asked if Len wanted to also have a genital reassignment surgery, but Len declined; it just didn’t feel right.

Since Martin knows he is a gender fluid as well, he doesn’t say anything if Len walks downstairs in the morning wearing a dress or skirt or even a kilt. These are the days Len doesn’t leave the house because even though the small village they’ve settled down at for the time being are very accepting of LGBT, he just doesn’t want to share that part of himself with anyone he doesn’t trust.

On the morning of Len’s 20th birthday, he wakes up early to head into town and get some fresh produce as well as return the book he borrowed from the bookshop. Len quietly greets the different shop owners, quickly picking up the few groceries they need before heading over to the book shop.

“Good morning Leonard.” The shopkeep greets.

“Good morning. I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.” Len hands him said book.

“Done already?”

“To be honest, I couldn’t put it down.” Len walks over to the shelves, looking over the vast array of books. “Got anything new?”

“Not since yesterday.”

“All right. Then I’ll borrow…” Len runs his hands over the different spines, plucking one from it’s spot. “This one.”

The shopkeep slightly chuckles. “But you’ve already read this one three times.”

“I really like it- looking into the psyche of famous criminals, figuring out what drove them to commit the crimes they did.”

“Well, if you like it so much, you can have it.” The shopkeep hands the book to Len.

“Oh not. I couldn’t.”

“Consider it a gift.” He gives Len a knowing look.

Len ducks his head, taking the book. “Thank you.” He exits the shop, opening the book and begins reading as he walks through the village, ignoring the mutters and whispers of the villagers commenting on how strange he is.

Giovanni watches Len with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes, shooting a goose out of the air.

“Amazing shot as always Giovanni.” Levi says as he collects the goose. “No beast stands a chance against you, let alone any man or woman.”

“Indeed and I have my eyes set on that one.” Giovanni points to Len.

“The physicist’s son?”

“He’s the one- the lucky man I’m going to marry.”

“But he’s-”

“The most handsome young man in town.”

“But-”

“That makes him the best and don’t I deserve the best?” Giovanni gives Levi a challenging look.

“Well, of course you do. But I mean-”

“From the moment I first meet him, saw him, I knew I had to make him my bride.” Giovanni shoves his gun into Levi’s hands, following after Len. “Good morning Leonard.”

Len draws in a breath. “Morning Giovanni.” He says, looking up from his book when it’s plucked from his hands. “I was reading that.” He says a little irked because he did  _ not _ want to deal with this buffoon on a regular basis, let alone on his birthday.

“How can you read this? There are no pictures.”

“A little thing called imagination.”

Giovanni gives Len a look, throwing the book away. “Leonard, it’s time you’ve got your head out of this nonsense and focus on more important things, like me.” Len frowns at him, walking over and picks up his book. “The whole town is talking about it; it’s not right for a man to stay in the house all day,  _ reading _ of all things and not doing anything manly, like hunting.”

“Some of the smartest men spend their days inside,  _ reading _ .” Len points out. “Not everyone has a medieval way of thinking like you do.”

“Why don’t we go to the tavern, look at my trophies and I can show you what a life with me would be like.” Giovanni wraps an arm around Len, leading them off in the direction of the tavern.

Len ducks out from under his grip. “I can’t. I have to help Martin with his experiments.”

“Ha! That crazy old lunatic need all the help he can get!” Levi laughs and Giovanni joins in. Len glares at them. “Don’t talk about Matin that way.”

“Yeah, don’t talk about Martin that way.” Giovanni repeats, hitting Levi upside the head.

“Martin is not crazy- he’s a genius.” Len says, spinning around when he hears an explosion in the distance. He runs back to his house, Giovanni and Levi laughing.

Len hurries down to the basement Martin has turned into a lab, opening the door and chocks on the fumes that come out. “Martin?”

“Don’t worry Leonard; it’s nothing toxic this time.” Martin says as he airs out the basement.

“That wasn’t what I was worried about.”

Martin turns to look at Len. Aside from being covered in soot, he looks fine. “I am fine Leonard. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to get this done in time for the fair.” He looks back at his experiment.

“You’ll figure it out in time like you always do.”

“No. This time I really mean it- it won’t work.”

“You always say that but then you always figure it out and you’ll win first place at the country science fair and become the respectable physicist you are.”

Martin looks at Leonard. “You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“Right.” Martin moves over to one of the benches and sets about starting over. “So, how was your trip into the village this morning? I noticed you left earlier than normal. Did you meet up with someone?”

Len shakes his head. “No, I’m not seeing anyone. Though, I did get a new book.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Len looks over all the beakers, running his fingers over them. “Martin, do you think I’m weird?”

“Of course you’re a little weird but we all are.” Martin looks over at him. “Why do you ask?”

Len shrugs. “Some of the villagers mentioned it and I just...I feel like I don’t fit in here. There’s no on here I can talk to.”

“What about that Giovanni guy? He seems like someone you can talk to. And he’s handsome.”

Len rolls his eyes, leaning back against the bench to look at Martin. “Sure he’s handsome, but he’s also rude and arrogant and so conceded. He’s just not for me.”

Martin nods. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone who is.”

Len nods, taking the groceries upstairs and let’s Martin work as he bakes himself a cake, along with lunch for the both of them. Around noon when the food finished cooking, Martin emerges from the basement, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “I’ve done it.” Martin says, holding up a sealed container containing a dark material that seems to be glowing.

“What is that?” Len asks, setting two plates down on the table.

“I have recreated the exact chemical makeup of a dwarf star alloy.” Martin gently sets the container down on the table. “I’m going to get everything packed and ready to go.”

“I’ll go get the cart ready.” Len says as Martin disappears downstairs. Len puts the food in the fridge, grabbing a couple of carrot sticks before heading out back to their barn. Len fills up a bucket of feed and heads over to the stall. “Hey there Jax.” He greets their midnight black Clydesdale Arabian mix.

They got the stallion a few years after Martin took Len in as a colt and he’s grown into a strong, reliable steed. His actual name is Jefferson but Len finds the stallion likes being called Jax. Jax neighs, nuzzling Len with his head. Len affectionately pets him, holding the bucket as Jax eats from it. “Looks like you’re going to the fair after all.” Jax snorts. “I know that he does this all the time but I guess that’s one of his quirks. Now,” Len picks up a brush and begins brushing the stallion down. “Since you are going to be taking Martin so far, you need to promise to take care of him. Can you do that for me?” Jax nods and Len smiles. “That’s my good boy.”

Len puts the saddle on Jax, hocking him up to the cart and helps Martin load the cart with his supplies. Martin climbs onto Jax, taking hold of the reins. “Well, I’ll be off. Look after the house and take good care of yourself while I’m gone.”

“I will Martin. Have a safe trip.” Len waves, watching them disappear before heading back inside.

Martin and Jax make their way down the path along the hillside for a while before heading into a forest that looks anything but friendly as twilight sets in. Martin stares down at the map in his hands. “We should have been there by now. MAybe we missed a turn. Perhaps we should have…” Jax stops in front of an old signpost in front of a fork, but all the names have either been worn off or has been weathered down to the point where it’s illegible.

Jax instinctively turns to head to the left but MArtin tugs on the reins, turning to the right. “Let’s go this way.”

Jax looks down the right side, dismayed by how dark and eerie looking it is, then looks down the left side that is more peaceful looking. Jax takes another step towards the left but Martin yanks on the reins. “Come on Jefferson. It’s a short cut.” Jax reluctantly makes his way down the right side. “We’ll be there in no time.”

Jax wearily walks down the path, unsettled by the imposing forest and stops when he hears something rustling in the bushes, backing up. His head swings back and forth as he continues backing up when a wolf howls, sounding much closer than he would like. 

Martin stares down at the map, bewildered. “This- this can’t be right. Oh, where have you taken us Jefferson?” Jax snorts in defiance, shaking his head. “Well, we better turn around.”

The howls get closer and Jax rears up, throwing Martin off and Jax takes off. “Jefferson!” Martin cries, standing up. The pack of wolves hunting them emerges from the dark forest. “Oh dear.” Martin takes off running, the wolves giving chase. Martin stumbles down a hill and finds himself in front of a large, impressing iron gate. He throws open the gate and slams it shut behind him. The wolves snarl at ahim from the other side. Martin shivers, wrapping his arms around himself and wishes that he had worn a thicker coat- winter is upon them and the nights are well below freezing. Martin turns around and takes in the large castle in front of him. “Well great.” Martin mutters as the sky opens up, quickly drenching him. He quickly hurries across the cobblestone bridge to the large wooden doors, pounding on them.

Once cracks open and Martin lets himself in the elegant castle, awing at the gothic architecture inside. “Hello?” Martin says quietly, stepping further inside. “Hello?” He says a little louder, hoping the owner wouldn’t mind his intrusion.

“The old man must have lost his way in the woods.” A male voice says.

Martin looks around to see where the voice was coming from but he doesn’t find anyone.

“Keep quiet and maybe he’ll just go away.” Another, slightly younger male voice says.

Martin runs his hands over his head, checking to see if he suffered any head injuries because he’s hearing voices. “Is-is someone there?” He has to ask.

“Not one word Mark. Not  _ one word _ .” The younger voice hisses. 

Martin looks around again, only spotting a clock and candlestick sitting on a nearby table. “I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just...I’ve lost my horse and I only need a place to stay for the night.”

“Oh Hart, have a heart.” Mark, the candlestick, says to the clock.

“Shh.” Hartley covers Mark’s mouth with his metal arm.

Mark gives Hartley an exasperated look and holds his candle hand under Hartley’s. The metal heats up and Hartley pulls his hand back with a yelp. “Asshole.” Hartley growls.

“Of course you can stay the night.” Mark tells Martin.

The physicist picks up Mark, eyes darting about in the darkness. “Who said that?”

“Over here.” Martin spins around, not seeing anyone. Mark rolls his eyes, tapping Martin on the head. They physicist’s head jerks up to stare at the living candlestick in his hands. To be more precise, it’s a candlestick base that looks like a man with candles on his head and hands. “Hello.” Mark says.

Martin gasps, letting go of Mark and jumps back. Mark lands on the ground with a clank and a groan. “Astonishing.” Martin breathes.

“Oh well now you’ve done it Mark.” Hartley berates as he climbs down next to Mark. “Splendid. Just peachy.” Hartley cries out as Martin picks him up.

“How does such a machine work?” Martin asks himself.

“Put me down at once!” Hartley demands as MArtin turns him over, examining him. Mark laughs, enjoying seeing Hartley be so uncomfortable. “Will you-”Hartley snaps his front window, smashing Martin’s finger. “Do you mind?”

“Oh. I beg your pardon.” Martin says as Hartley glares at him. “It’s just, I’ve never seen-” He’s interrupted by a sneeze, his whole body jerking and he drops Hartley.

Mark laughs as Hartley’s glare is turned on him. “You’re soaked to the bone. Why don’t you come warm yourself up by the fire?” Mark heads in the direction of the sitting room.

“Oh, why thank you.” Martin follows after. 

“No. No, absolutely not. Do you have any idea what the master will do if he finds him here?” Hartley grumbles as Mark ignores him, motioning for Martin to sit in the large crimson chair by the fireplace. “Really Mark? The master’s chair? Do you  _ want _ this guy to die?”

A red and gold foot cushion barks as he runs in, happily greeting Martin. “Oh, why hello.” Martin pets the cushion before it props his feet up. “Oh how strange.” He says as a coat rack wraps him in a blanket.

“Ok. That’s enough.” Hartley steps forward, scowling at everyone.

A cart runs him over, stopping next to Martin. Lisa the pot looks up at him. “You look like you could use a good cup of tea.”

“No, no tea.” Hartley glares at her, pointing his finger. “No tea!”

“Oh shut up Hart.” Lisa spits as she pours Martin a cup.

“Why thank you.” Martin says, picking up the cup.

“Why do I feel like this is some kind of innuendo?” Baez says as Martin drinks from her.

Martin pulls his hand back, staring at the cup. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I’m only teasing.” Baez smiles at him.

“Still.” Martin sets her down.

Before anyone can say anything else, the doors burst open and a low, gutteral growls fills the room. A giant chimera lumbers into the room- the head structure and horns of a buffalo, arms and body of a bear, elbows of a gorilla, jaw, teeth and main of a lion, tusks of a wild boar, and the legs and tail of a wolf. The only articles of clothing on the beast are a pair of pants ripped at the bottom and a cap clasped around his neck. He let’s out another low growl as he lumbers further into the room. “There’s a stranger here.”

“Master Mick. I can explain.” Mark says quietly. “He was simply lost in the woods and it-”

Mick lets out a loud roar that has Martin covering his ears.

“I would like to just point out that I was against this from the start.” Hartley states.

Martin turns his head and comes face to face with Mick. “Who are ya?” Mick growls. “What are you doing here?”

Martin jumps out of the chair, backing away. “I-I was simply lost in the woods-”

“Yer not welcome here!”

“I-I-I’m sorry.”

“What are you staring at?!” Mick roars, standing up on his hind legs.

“N-nothing.”

“Come to stare at the beast have ya?!”

“No! Please! I just need a place to stay!”

“Oh, I’ll give ya a place to stay.” Mick drags Martin off, Hartley, Mark, Lisa and Baez watching, not daring to intervene or even question Mick.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Len feels like wearing his favorite black pleated kilt and he does, over his favorite pair of black skinny jeans. He just finished cleaning and getting everything organized that the sound of the front door opening startles him. “Martin, I wasn’t expecting-” Len turns around and gasps when he finds the intruder not to be Martin. “Giovanni.” Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. He cannot be here right now with Len dressed like this.

Giovanni steps inside, dressed in a tux and moves closer to Len as the other backs up, staring at him. Giovanni takes in Len’s appearance, not really surprised by it, seeing as he got his bride a wedding dress that will fit him perfectly. “Well, don’t you look simply scrumptious.” He drawls.

Len moves around the dining room table. “What are you doing here Giovanni?”

“I’m here to make all your dreams come true.”

“And what do you know of my dreams?” Len watches as Giovanni slowly moves closer.

“Plenty. Imagine a rustic hunting cabin, my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife to greet me as our children play on the floor with our dogs. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” Giovanni corners Len, arms bracketing him in.

“Giovanni stop.” Len tries to duck out from under him but Giovanni grabs his shoulders and keeps him pinned to the wall.

“When I was a boy, my mother told me to get married and see how happy I’ll be. I looked all over but I couldn’t find any girlie that would be just like the little girl I have in mind. And then I meet you.” Giovanni grins in an almost manic sort of what that has shivers running down Len’s spine. “I will make you into the most perfect little wife.” Giovanni’s hand leaves Len’s shoulder and travels down to his crotch.

“Stop.” Len gasps, pawing at Giovanni’s hand as he looks around for anything to use to get away.

But it was too late. “Oh? What’s this?” Giovanni’s hand disappears under the kilt and cups Len’s crotch. “Oh my sweet, my beauty. Tell me this isn’t so.”

“It isn’t.” Len’s hand grasps a nearby iron fire stoker. He headbutts Giovanni, making the other take a step back before hitting him upside the head with the iron bar. While he’s disorientated, Len throws him out the back door and into a mud pit, quickly locking all the doors. He hears Giovanni pound on the door, demanding that Len lets him in. Len curls up on his bed, sobbing for the first time since he ran away because Giovanni knows his secret. He  _ knows _ and now everyone else will as well.

Len doesn’t come out of his room till several hours after Giovanni left, deciding that he can’t stay if Giovanni told everyone else the truth and he’s not going to take the chance that Giovanni might not tell anyone. With his bag in hand stuffed full of his clothes and few belongings, Len scribbles a note for Martin, thanking the man for taking care of him all these years but he just can’t stay. Len leaves the house and heads off through the field away from the village. He makes it a few hundred yards when a high pitched whine has him stopping. Jax bursts out of the forest, running over to Len. “Jax?” Len drops his bag, grabbing the reins and calms the clearly  terrified stallion. “Hey it’s alright.” He gently strokes his muzzle, frowning when he doesn’t see Martin anywhere. “Where’s Martin?”

Jax looks at Len, neighing and hoofing the ground. Dread settles in Len’s gut. He pulls his parka from his bag before throwing his bag into the cart, unhooking it from Jax and mounts the stallion. “Take me to Martin.”

Jax reluctantly takes Len back through the forest and to the castle, unnerved by it. “Easy there Jax.” Len pats his neck as he dismounts, looking the castle over. “I wonder how long this has been here.” Len pushes the gate open, making his way across the cobblestone bridge. Jax quickly trots after him, looping around back to find a stable.

Len makes his way up to the front doors, finding them locked. He kneels down in front of the lock, reaching up under his kilt and pulls his lock picking set from his pocket. He has the doors open in a couple seconds, sliding the set back into his pocket. He slips inside, slightly shivering because inside the castle wasn’t much warmer than being outside. Len tugs the parka tighter around him, looking around as he makes his way further inside. “Martin?” He calls, searching the first floor before heading up to the second. “Martin, this isn’t the fair.” He says.

Hartley and Mark stop their bickering, watching Len walk past them. “Did you see that?” Mark asks, hurrying out of the room to watch Len walk down the hall. “Is he wearing a skirt?”

“That’s a kilt and why does it matter to you?” Hartley asks.

“Because we’re waiting for a girl to come and break the spell.”

“The witch said that he just has to make someone fall in love with him meaning it could be a guy.”

Hartley and Mark share a look. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Mark asks.

“Possibly.”

“Come on.” They hurry after Len.

Len examines the paintings on the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. “Martin, if you’re here please say something otherwise I’m just going to leave.”

Mark nods at Hartley and they open the door leading up to the prison. Len whips around at hearing the door open, tentatively making his way over. “Martin? Is that you?” He looks around suspiciously, slowly making his way up the stairs. “Is anyone here?”

“Leonard?” Martin’s voice cracks. Len grabs a torch from the wall, making his way over to the cell, kneeling down in front of the gate. “What are you doing here?” The physicist asks.

“Coming to get you.” Len replies, setting the torch down and pulls out his lockpicks.

“No, leave me Leonard.” Martin places his hand on Len’s.

“Oh god Martin. You’re freezing.”

“You must leave at once.” Martin insists.

“Not without you.” Len pulls his hands away and begins picking the lock. Before he can finish, a growl sounds from behind him. Len grabs the torch before he’s yanked up.

“What are you doing here?!” A deep voice growls.

As Len is turned around, he sways the torch at his attacker, but the stick is knocked from his hands, the flame extinguished when it lands in a puddle of water. Len feels his heart pound in his chest and he backs up against a wall. “Who are you?”

“The master of this castle.” Mick growls, moving around the dark prison.

“Well, I’ve come for Martin and I’m not leaving without him.”

“He’s my prisoner now.”

“Prisoner? He’s sick, can’t you see that? He need a doctor.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t’ve trespassed!”

“So that’s it? You’ll just let him die here?” Len glares in the direction of the voice, anger rising inside him.

“He’s my prisoner an’ I can do whatever I want with ‘em.”

“I’m going to get him out and there’s nothin’ you can do to stop me.” Len turns back to the cell, feeling around for the picks. Once he locates them, he starts back on the lock only to be thrown away from the door. Len glares at him.

“Just go Leonard.” Martin insists, coughing and Len knows if he doesn’t get to a doctor soon he’ll die.

“Then take me instead.” Len stands up.

“You?” Mick huffs but then notices the determined look on Len’s face. “You’d take his place?”

“Leonard, don’t.” Martin says but Len ignores him.

“Only if you promise to let him go.”

“Fine, but ya have to promise to stay here forever.”

Len thinks about declining but with Martin’s health at risk and his plan to run away, this seems like the best option. But there’s one thing he has to know first. “Step into the light.” Len watches Mick slowly slide out from the shadows into the moonlight shining in from above. Len stares at the beast in front of him, not in fear but in awe. “You’re a...chimera.”

“What of it?” Mick growls, baring his teeth.

“I find it fascinating.” Len looks into Mick’s hazel eyes. Mick is taken back by that, used to having people only look upon him with fear and hate, never with awe and wonder. “But if you let Martin go, I promise I’ll stay here forever.”

“Done.” Mick drags Martin from his cell and outside, shoving him inside a small wooden carriage that doesn’t have any wheels.

“You cannot keep Leonard here.” Martin argues. “You cannot do this to him.”

“He’s not longer your concern.” Mick huffs. “Take him to the village.”

Len watches the carriage carry Martin away. “I’m so sorry Martin, but it’s for your own good.” He plops down into a chair.

Mick lumbers up the stairs, noticing Mark giving him a look. “What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking that since he’s gonna be with us for a while, offering him an actual room might not be a bad idea.” Mark says. Mick growls at him, snarling and leaves. “It was just a suggestion.”

Len smooths out the plets of his kilt, feeling Mick’s eyes on him. “No, you don’t get to say anything nor am I going to tell you why I’m wearing a kilt.” Len shoots Mick a challenging look.

“Wasn’t gonna.”

“Good.” Len turns to stare out the window, trying to get used to the idea that this is going to be his life now.

Mick watches Len, the man confusing him as well as intriguing. “Come.” He says.

“Where?” Len doesn’t move or look up.

“Gonna take ya to yer room.”

“Oh, so I get a room now?” Len says mockingly, turning to look at Mick as he places a hand on his chest. “Lucky me.”

“Ya wanna stay here?”

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Len stands up, hands shoved into the parka pockets and wraps the article around himself.

Mick huffs, leading Len down the tower and through the castle, holding Mark in his hand. Len looks around, remaining silent. Mark motions to Mick. “Say something to him.”

“Hope you like it here.” Mick says.

“Doubt it.”

Mick slightly growls but Mark motions for him to continue. “The castle is yer home now- you can go anywhere ‘cept the West Wing.”

“Why? Is that where you keep all the dead bodies?”

“No; it’s forbidden.” Mick snarls.

Len slightly smirks, enjoying pushing Mick’s buttons. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Mick opens the door to Len’s new room. “You need anything, servants’ll attend to ya.”

“Dinner. Invite him to dinner.” Mark whispers.

Mick slightly glares at Mark. “You’ll join me for dinner.” He snaps at Len.

“I’ll pass.” Len steps inside his room.

“That’s not a request.” Mick growls.

Len turns to glare at him. “And neither is mine.” He slams the door on Mick, storming over to the bed and lies down, back facing the door. 

“Why you.” Mick growls loudly, ready to burst down the door but Mark, with the help of Hartley, convinces him not to. “Who does he think he is?” Mick paces back and forth in front of the fireplace in his room. “Challenging me like that?”

“He’s spirited and probably not used to being ordered around.” Hartley points out.

“But I am the master here!”

“Of the castle.” Hartley is unfazed by Mick snarling at him. “He probably grew up in the village with Martin, not having to obey anyone except Martin and even then it seems like he tells Martin what to do.”

Mick snarls. “Unacceptable.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around in time, once you show him your not an ass all the time.” Lisa says as she enters the room. “Dinner is cooking, by the way. So, in the meantime, I’ll go check on our guest; bring him a nice cup of tea.”

Len sits on the bed, watching the snow begin to fall as his hands play with the kilt.He’s been debating on taking it off but the chimera beast seems unphased by him in it. But Len’s more worried about what the servants will say, though he never saw any traces of them searching the castle. There’s a knock on the door that sounds more like china on wood. “Who is it?” He asks.

“Name’s Lisa.” Len hesitates for a moment, deciding to keep the kilt on. He moves across the room and opens the door. A full tea set hop into the room and Len takes a step back. “Thought you could use a cup of tea.” Lisa says.

Len stares down at the enchanted china, taking another step back. “You’re a…” His back bumps into the wardrobe.

“Careful.” The wardrobe says in a woman’s voice.

Len jumps away, staring at the wardrobe. “That’s not possible.”

“Yes, well here we are.” The wardrobe says.

“I think we should give him that tea now.” Baez says. Lisa nods, pouring some tea into the other as milk and sugar is added by the others.

Len watches Baez hop over to him, figuring he only has himself to blame for being caught up in this madness. He sits down on the ground, leaning back against the bed as he picks Baez up. “Thanks.” He says, taking a sip.

“That was quite brave of you.” Lisa says. “I’ve never seen anyone be able to get Mick to do what they ask, let alone get away with slamming the door on him.”

“Ah, so the beast does have a name.” Len says.

“Yup.

“I wonder if there’s a heart beating inside him as well.” Len sets Baez down.

“Despite what you may think,” Baez looks up at him. “Mick’s not so bad once you get to know him.”

Len scoffs. “Doubt it.”

Lisa and Baez exchange worried looks. “Well, we have to get dinner on the table.” Lisa says and they leave.

“Oh that’s right. Let’s see what I have.” The wardrobe says, or Miss Fitz, as Len’s calling her because she reminds him of the one nice aunt he had that used to visit. The front doors open and she looks around inside. “I think I have a suit somewhere. Ah! There is it!” She pulls out an elegant black suit. 

Len stands up. “That’s very kind of you, but I’m not going.”

“But you must.” Miss Fitz gasps.

Len opens his mouth to reply but Hartley enters the room. “Dinner is served.” The clock says.

Len turns to address Hartley. “I’m not going, so you can tell Mick that and if he doesn't like it, well tough shit.” He marches over and plops down in front of the window. It’s not that he really doesn’t want to go, it’s just he wants to see what buttons he can push and how far he can go with Mick.

Said beast has moved from pacing on all fours in front of the fireplace in his room to pacing in front of the fireplace in the dining room. Mark, Lisa, and Baez watch him from the mantle. “What’s taking him so long?” Mick grumbles. “I told him to come down. Why isn’t he here yet?!” He snaps, looking up at the peanut gallery.

“Patience Mick.” Baez says. “He’s lost his father and freedom only a few hours ago. These things take time to get used to.”

“Have you thought about the fact that he could be the one who’ll break the curse?” Mark asks.

“‘Course I have! I ain’t a fool.”

“So then, you know you have to make him like you, right?”

A low growl rumbles in Mick’s chest. “Whatcha tryin’ to say?”

“Simply that you could do with being a gentleman for once.” Lisa cuts in. “We all know how you are and how to read your body language, but he doesn’t.”

Mick stops his pacing, sitting down. “What’d ya suggest?”

“For starters, don’t lose your temper- he’s just barely tested the waters with you so you have to be patient with him and tell him when he’s gone too far but  _ not _ ripping his head off.” Mick grumbles at that. “I know it’ll be hard, but sweetie, he’s the one.”

“An’ how do ya know that?” He looks over at Lisa.

“I’ve known you my whole life Mick- I just know. But you have to get him to like you.”

“I’ll try.” Mick says.

Lisa nods and their heads turn when the door open, expecting to see Len but Hartley comes in. Mick slightly frowns. “Where is he?”

“Ah, yes. Leonard said that he’s not coming and, quote, ‘if he doesn’t like it, well tough shit’.” Hartley tells him.

“What?!” Mick roars, bolting out of the room and up to Len’s, pounding on the door. “I told ya to come down to dinner!”

“And I told you that I’m not going.” Len replies.

“You come out or I’ll break down the door!”

“Go ahead- see what happens.”

Mick’s hackles rise as he bristles with anger, about ready to do just that. “Mick.” Lisa says sternly. “Gentleman.”

Mick let’s out an irritated growl, forcing himself to calm down. “Will you come down to dinner?”

“No.” Len says almost instantly.

Mick let’s out another irritated growl. “Gently.” Lisa tells him.

“It would give me great pleasure if ya join me for dinner.” Mick grounds out.

“I’ll pass.”

“Ya can’t stay in there forever!”

“Watch me.”

“Fine! Stay in there an’ starve! You don’t eat with me, ya don’t eat at all!” Mick storms off.

Lisa shakes her head. “That didn’t go over so well.”

“Were you really expecting anything different?” Hartley asks as they make their way downstairs.

“I was hoping.”

“We all were.” Baez agrees.

Mick storms into his room and over to where the enchanted rose and mirror are, picking up the handheld mirror. “Show me the boy.”

An image of Len sitting next to the window pops up. Miss Fitz is standing next to him. “He’s not so bad once you get to know him.” She tells Len.

“Oh yeah. He seems like such a gentleman.” Len rolls his eyes. “All braw, no brain; just the kind of guy I’m looking for.” He snorts. “No thanks.”

Mick sets the mirror face down on the table, staring at the rose as he feels his heart sink. “Who am I kiddin’? He’ll never see as anything but a monster.”

Later that night, Len sneaks out of his room and down into the kitchen. He finds Hartley, MArk, Lisa, and Baez cleaning up the kitchen, listening to the stove chief complain about his food going to waste. “Ah, so he has emerged.” Hartley comments and Len looks over at him. “I am Hartley. This is Mark and you’ve already meet Lisa and Baez.”

“Pleasure.” Len makes his way over to the cabinets.

“If there’s anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, don’t hesitate to ask.” Lisa tells him, watching him rummage through the cabinets. “If you’re hungry, we can make you something.”

“I’m good.” Len says, motioning to the box of cookies in his hand.

“That can’t be all you’re having.” Lisa slightly frowns.

Len looks at her. “It’s all I want.”

“But you need to have a balanced meal.” Baez argues. “And that,” She knocks the box out of his hands. “Is not it. Chief, stroke the fire; we’ll make you a good meal.”

Len bends down and collects the box from the floor. “I’m good, honestly.”

“It’s best not to argue with them.” Mark says, he and Hartley leading Len out to the dining room. “They’ll end up having their way so it’s best just to go along willingly.”

Len sighs, sitting down. “Fine.” The three of them fall silent as Lisa and Baez prepare everything in the kitchen. Len’s hands fall to his lap and begin to mess with his kilt. “What?” He asks, noticing Mark giving him a thoughtful look.

“Why a kilt?” The candlestick asks. “I can get the skinny jeans and boots, but why the kilt?”

Len shifts a bit uneasily in his seat. “I just felt like wearing it.”

“Ok.” Mark says.

Len waits for him to continue, asking all the typical questions of why he feels like wearing a kilt, is he secretly in the closet- which Len could argue either yes or no- and more questions questioning his appeared gender identity. Outside of Martin, the only other person to see him in a kilt was Giovanni, but the man had more pressing plans on making Len his bride than to question him about his clothing preferences. Though, the way Giovanni talked about making Len his perfect little wife leads Len to suspect that if he actually had a penis, Giovanni planned on getting rid of it in order to make him a woman. Len shudders at that thought and welcomes the distraction of the food that rolls out of the kitchen.

“So, how do you like the castle?”Baez asks once Len’s halfway through his food.

“It’s nice, considering this is the first time I’ve been in an enchanted castle.” Len slightly smirks as the four of them exchange weary looks. “Come on, it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“Guess you’re right.” Mark says.

“So what was it?” Len sets his utensils down. “Did one of these artifacts have an ancient curse on them you weren’t aware of or was it a witch?”

Again, they all exchange a weary look. “We’re not at liberty to discuss that with you.” Hartley says.

“Guess I’ll just have to figure it out.” Len stands up, leaving the room.”

Mark and Hartley hurry after him. “Where are you going?” Mark asks.

“Just having a look around is all.” Len makes his way over to the West Wing. Mark and Hartley stand in front of him on the stairs. “You know I can easily just step over you right?”

“That’s Mick’s private wing that even we’re not allowed to enter.” Hartley explains.

“So, what’s he hiding up there?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned about.” Hartley insists.

“There are plenty of other places in the castle to explore, like the gardens or the library.” Mark suggests.

“You have a library?” Len asks, genuinely interested. 

“Oh yes. We have a gargantuan amount of books, from philosophy to art to science and religion.”

“Any on criminology?”

“Lots.” Mark and Hartley lead Len off in the direction of the library, both of them talking about a few major books they have.

Len follows for a few paces, letting them lead and then falls back. He watches them continue walking before silently, turning around and heads up to the West Wing. As he returns further down the hall, Len feels a shift in the castle’s atmosphere- the West wing is darker and much more gloomy than the rest of the castle. He passes by a shattered mirror, ideally wondering if Mick did that and why. The hall dead ends into two large doors with an intricate brass handles, designed to look like a man’s face with ram’s horns on his head. Len hesitates for a moment, wondering if this was Mick’s room and debates if he should just leave well enough alone. 

Curiosity gets the better of him and Len pulls open the heavy doors. The room looks like a tornado ran through there- chairs and dressers were thrown about with other furniture, all looking pretty beat up; drapes, ragged and torn, hang all over; vases and statues lay broken and shattered on the floor; paintings ripped. Len stops in front of what used to be a four poster bed- the drapes around it torn and almost gone, one of the post broken so it leans in towards the bed; large, furry blankets lay strewn about and Len is now positive that this is Mick’s room.

A painting on the nearby wall catches Len’s eye. It too is torn like the other paintings, though this one is different. Len doesn’t recognize it, so he guesses it must be a portrait of someone. Most of the face is torn away, but a captivating set of hazel eyes remain. Len feels like he’s seen them before but he’s not sure why. He turns to look around the room and a pink glowing catches his eyes. He makes his way over to the side table near the balcony door. On it is sitting a handheld mirror and a rose. Well, the rose is actually levitating. Len takes the glass covering off, setting it aside as he stares at the rose. He reaches a hand out to see if it was actually levitating or just suspended by wires when Mick appears out of nowhere, letting out a low grumble.

Len takes a step back, startled as Mick replaces the glass cover and growls at him. “What are you doing here?” Mick demands.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to know what you were hiding.”  Len takes another step back.

“Do you realize what you could have done?!” Mick smashes a table in half.

“I didn’t mean any harm!” Len backs away, actually frightened of Mick.

“Get out!” Mick swipes at him. Len ducks but Mick’s claws graze his arm. Len hisses in pain but ignores it as he runs towards the doors. “GET OUT!” Mick roars, smashing a dresser and another table.

Len throws the door open, bolting down the hall and to his room. Mick stands in the wake of his most recent path of destruction, taking in deep breaths to calm himself. He notices blood on his claws and realizes that he actually hurt Len. His heart plummets into his stomach as he realizes that any chance of Len liking him just flew out the window and that he will probably leave and never return. That and everyone else in his castle are doomed to live under this curse for the rest of their lives. 

Len collects his parka from his room before running to the main entrance, passing Hartley and Mark on the way.

“Where are you going?” Hartley asks, a little irked that Len ditched them.

“I can’t stay.” Len pulls the doors open, a blast of cold, winter air hits him in the face.

“No, you can’t go.” Mark says, but Len ignores them, heading out into the storm.

Len gets Jax from the stable, heading out into the forest. Len hisses, hand clutching his arm and he sees blood trickling down his arm, it quickly freezing in the subfreezing weather. “Shit.” Len grits out.

Jax skids to a halt, head swinging back and forth on high alert. Len looks around and gasps as a pack of wolves emerge out of nowhere. “Run Jax!” Len yells, holding onto the reins as Jax takes off.

The wolves take off after them, growling and snarling. As one jumps to bit him, Len kicks him with his boot. They continue running but skid to a halt as part of the pack cuts them off. Jax rears up, throwing Len off and the reins get caught and twisted on a tree branch. Jax kicks at the attacking wolves, hitting one right in the face. One jumps onto the saddle, moving to bit Jax’s neck. Len grabs a nearby branch and knocks the wolf off, facing off with them. His arm is throbbing with pain but Len ignores it as he hits another wolf with the branch before it breaks. One leaps at him and knocks him to the ground, but Len kicks him away. Another moves to attack him but is picked up off the ground and thrown away. Mick’s roar sounds over the wind and the snarls of the wolves. Mick stands protectively over Len. “Mick?” Len gasps, shocked to see the chimera.

Mick rushes at the wolves, batting and swatting at them as they attack him, biting him all over. Len stands up, watching Mick fight a losing battle, wishing he could help somehow. Then he remembers what he put in his inside pocket. Mick continues to fight the wolves, growling and roaring as they bite him.

“I hope this works.” Len says, raising the cold gun and shoots one of the wolves.

The wolf freezes solid and Mick breaks it in a single swing. Len freezes another wolf about to attack Mick. The remaining wolves whimper and run away. Mick pants from exhaustion, turning to look at Len before passing out. Len attaches the gun’s holster to his thigh, sliding the gun in and lets his kilt drape over it. Len gets Jax’s reins free and moves to climb on, intent on leaving but he doesn’t move. If Mick really wanted him gone, then what was he doing out here? Was he coming to find him and ask him to stay? Len turns to look at Mick’s unmoving body lying in the snow. Whatever the reason, Mick saved his life- he owed him that much.

Len leads Jax over to Mick, hauling him onto Jax and takes him back to the castle. By the time they arrive, Mick regains consciousness, though he is confused and disoriented. Len doesn’t say anything as he heads inside. Mick follows after him and they make their way into the sitting room. Len shrugs out of his parka, sitting in front of the fire to warm up as Mick slumps into his chair. Lisa, Baez, Hartley and Mark bring them a first aid kit, a bowl, some rags, and some hot water. Len doesn’t turn to face Mick as he pulls his shirt off to examine his arm. He dips a rag into the water and begins to clean his arm, hissing and biting his lip as he sterilizes it before wrapping it up.

Mick doesn’t say anything, lapping at his wounds, starting with the one on his arm. Len frowns, picking up another rag and wets it. “Don’t so that.” Len says, kneeling in front of Mick, still shirtless. 

Mick let’s out a warning growl, holding his arm close to his chest. Len dabs the rag onto the wound, the other letting out a loud roar. “That hurts!” Mick yells.

“That means it’s working.” Len replies.

“If you wouldn’t’ve run away, this wouldn’t’ve happened.” Mick grumbles.

“Well, maybe  _ you _ hadn’t attacked me I wouldn’t have had to.” Len counters.

“Ya shouldn’t have been in the West Wing.”

“And you need to learn to control your temper.” Len looks at Mick as the other glowers. “And yes, I can do this all night.” Mick huffs. “Now, are you going to behave and let me patch you up or do we have to do this the hard way?”

Mick grumbles but doesn’t object, holding out his arm to Len. Len lifts the rag and cleans his wounds. Mick flinches, a low rumble reverberating through his chest but other than that he doesn’t complain.

“Thank you.” Len says as he wraps up Mick’s wounds.

“For what?” Mick asks.

“For saving my life, you dumb oof.”

Lisa and Baez exchange looks. “Well, yer dumb ass needed savin’ and’ you weren’t doin’ a good job of that.” Mick says.

“Oh really?” Len raises a brow, pushing his kilt aside and rests his hand on his cold gun. “YOu want me to show you that I can take care of myself just fine?”

Mick chuckles, the sound catching Len by surprise. “So, ya got spirit after all.” He purrs. “I like that.” Len shakes his head but smiles as he puts all the supplies away. “Where’d ya get it anyway?”

“I made it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Guess yer more brains than brawn.” Mick’s eyes look Len over, taking in all the scars on his chest. “Though, looks like you’ve had yer fair share of fights.”

Len becomes self-conscious again, fearing that Mick has noticed two very particular scars that he doesn’t want anyone to see and tugs his shirt back on. “I suggest washing up to get all the dirt off and prevent your injuries from getting infected. If you don’t need anything else, I’m going to bed.” Len stands and heads for the door.

“I’m glad you’re staying.” Mick says before Len leaves.

Len pauses at the door. “Me too.”

Mick smiles to himself as he hears Len make his way upstairs. “Yeah. You’re the one.”

Back in the village, Martin tries to tell everyone at the bar, including Giovanni, that Len is being held captive by a beast, but they throw him out and dismiss him as being crazy. Martin makes a plan, deciding to leave early the next morning. “If no one is going to help me, then I’ll just have to go back alone.” Martin stuffs his satchel full of maps and even Len’s prototype heat gun. “I don’t care what it takes- he’s my son and I’ll get him out of there.” He grabs a lantern and heads back into the forest, determined to find the castle once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Len sleeps in later than normal. He rolls over, burrowing into the soft, cotton sheets. They feel great against his mostly naked body. The only piece of clothing remaining on him is his underwear mostly because he doesn’t like sleeping completely in the nude. He notices that his clothes have been collected from the floor and a new set has been left for him. His eyes flicker up when the door opens and Lisa hops in.

“Oh good. YOu’re up.” She says. “Hope you don’t mind but I’m having your clothes washed. For the time being you can wear these.”

“Thanks.” Len says quietly from the under the sheets.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Just kinda hoping this was all a bad dream.”

Lisa moves closer to the bed as Miss Fitz looks at him. “You’re not wishing that you’d never come here, are you?” Miss Fitz asks.

“A little but that’s not what I want erased.”

“Then what?” Lisa asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Len pulls the covers over his head, pressing his eyes closed as he tries to forget his encounter with Giovanni, but trying to forget forces him to relive it and he feels his eyes tear up.

Lisa and Miss Fitz share a worried look. “I’m going to have breakfast sent up.” Lisa says. “WOuld you like french toast or pancakes?”

Len sniffles, wiping his eyes. “Can I have a strawberry crepe with bacon, eggs, and some milk?”

“Of course.” Lisa hops off, running down to the kitchen.

“Come on honey; I think Lou would love to draw you a hot bath.” Miss Fitz says, lumbering over to the ensuite. “I’ll leave your new clothes in the bathroom.”

Len pushes himself up onto his hands, wrapping a sheet around himself and makes his way into the bathroom, a coat rack moving around preparing his bath in the deep soaker tub. The rack looks at him, motioning to a bath bomb and some bath salts. “Um, yeah. Sure.” The rack, Len believes his Lou, adds them to the hot bath, the tub quickly filling with bubbles. “Thank you.” Len moves over to the tub, dropping the sheet and slides his underwear off, sinking into the tub.

Len enjoys his bath and breakfast, dressing in the provided clothes of a long sleeve shirt and a pair of black, form fitting cargo pants. He tugs his boots on, strapping his cold gun to his thigh and collects his parka as he heads outside to the barn. He feeds Jax, brushing the stallion before walking him around the grounds. He’s acutely aware of the fact that Mick’s watching but doesn’t look up at him, still trying to figure out why it felt so natural to let Mick see him shirtless. Even growing up with Martin, the other man rarely seen him shirtless and Len doesn’t want Martin or anyone else to see him so.So why is Mick so different?”

Mick watches Len, the other fascinating him more and more. “He’s definitely the one. I wanna do something for ‘em, but what?”

“The typical thing if flowers or chocolate, but those are boring and unoriginal.” Hartley says, standing on the ledge next to Mick.

“How about something that sparks his interest?” Mark suggests. “There is one room you could take him to that he seemed interested in.”

Mick gives Mark a questioning look, a brow raising when Mark tells him before chuckling. “Sounds like him.” When Len comes back inside Mickis there waiting for him. “Come with me.”

Len looks at Mick, a little suspicious. “Why?”

“Just do it.” Len sighs, but follows Mick, his brows knitting together in confusion as they come to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. “Close your eyes.” Mick says.

“Excuse me?” Len gives Mick a credulous look.

“I ain’t gonna do anything.” Mick looks at him. “‘S a surprise.”

Len studies Mick for a moment before deciding to go against his instincts telling him not to listen to Mick and he closes his eyes. Mick leads Len inside, leaving him standing in the middle of the room as he pulls open the drapes. “Can I open my eyes now?” Len asks a little impatiently.

“Yup.”

Len’s eyes flicker open before going wide in wonder as he finds himself standing in the middle of a vast library. “Holy….” Len spins around. There must be thousands of book lining the shelves. “I’ve never seen a library this vast before.”

“So, ya like it?”

“It’s impressive I’ll give you that.”

Mick slightly frowns. “Ys don’t like it?”

Len shrugs. “I like a good book every now and again, but I’m not head over heels for them.” His eyes land on a grand piano sitting in the corner.

“Then…” Mick watches Len walk over to the piano, sitting down and tests the keys before playing. He listens to Len [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2W1g1QHFu8), impressed and in slight awe. “You’re pretty good.”

“It was one of the few things I was allowed to do.” Len tells him, running his hands over the keys he missed playing.

“By Martin?”

“By my father.” Len practically bites out.

Mick looks at Len, almost feeling the anger from the other man and wonders if he’s the reason behind Len’s scars. “Did he-”

“I don’t talk about my father.” Len stands up abruptly. “Ever.” He quickly heads for the door.

“Len wait.” Mick catches Len’s arm. Len gasps in pain, grabbing at his arm and Mick releases him. “Sorry. I just wanna get to know ya is all.”Len gives him a strange look. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…” Len looks away. “No one’s ever wanted to get to know me before.”

“Never?”

Len shakes his head. “Martin never asked about my past so I never told him and all the places we’ve lived I was always seen as an outcast, so no one ever wanted to talk to me.”

“Well, I wanna know you. All of you.”

Len looks at Mick. “All...of me?” He repeats slowly.

“Yeah.” Mick takes a step closer to Len. “The good an’ the bad- everything that makes you you, Lenny.” Len stares at Mick. “What?”

“No one’s ever called me that before.

“Ya don’t like it.” Mick states more than he asks.

“No it’s...it’s nice.” Len gives a soft, small smile. “No one’s ever given me a nickname before either.”

Mick lightly chuckles. “Seems like a day of many first for ya.”

“Yeah.”

Mick studies Len, taking in his slightly defensive position and how he’s staring at the ground as opposed to looking at him. “How ‘bout I tell ya about myself?” Len looks up at Mick, surprised. “Ya can ask me anything and after, if ya want, you can tell me ‘bout yourself- whatever you’re comfortable with sharing.”

“Um...yeah. Sure.”

Mick nods, leading them over to the fireplace where Len sits down on the couch and Mick lays down in front of the fire. “So, what’d ya want to know?”

“How did you get like this in a place like this?”

“Was cursed.”

Len rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I figured that much out myself. I mean...where’s your family. You talk about having servants but you never once mention your family.”

“They’re dead- mom, dad, brothers. Burned in out log cabin. I was the only one to make it out alive. Came back here and shortly after an old hag came along an’ cursed us.”

“Sorry about your family.”

Mick shrugs again. “Didn’t see ‘em much. Got servants who are more like a family than they were.”

“Yeah. I know what that’s like.” Len shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. “Guess a castle this large is hard to keep it all heated in the winter.”

“Are ya cold?”

“A little.”

“Then come sit by the fire.” Mick moves out of the way as Len moves from the couch to the ground. Len shivers again, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. Mick curls up around Len, seeing as he always runs a little hit and his fur makes him like living furnace.

Len sits back against Mick, grateful that he’s so warm. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Len curls up against Mick, the chimera looking down at Len, smiles and lightly purrs. “I ran away from my father when I was ten.” Len says, running his hand through Mick’s fur. “I just...I had to get out of ther. My father...he just...could never understand why I...I was never comfortable with who I was.” Mick tilts his head in confusion and Len doesn’t look up at him. “My father couldn’t understand that I just didn’t feel right being a girl, which is why he thought that teaching me lessons by beating me would work. The day before my tenth birthday, he came home really drunk and tried to…” Len’s hand clutches a handful of Mick’s fur and the other scoots closer. “He...he tried to show me what being a girl meant by trying to rape me but he was just so intoxicated that I was able to fight him off and the next morning I left before he woke up. I just ran as far as I could and I haven’t ever stopped for fear he might find me.

“I’m rather grateful that Martin took me in and even more grateful that he accepts that I am a Transexual, gender fluid person. He’s always been so understanding that I like certain things about my body and not others; that at times I like to be addressed by she/her pronouns or wear a skirt or dress or kilt. He supports me by paying for my surgery and even some light hormone treatments. He’s the best father anyone could ask for.” Len softly smiles. “He even homeschooled me, mostly because we moved around too much to try to transfer schools and we never stayed in one area too long to have a constant curriculum. He doesn’t know all too much about literature or history, so he would get me books and let me read whatever I wanted. The only downside is that I never got to go to prom, though no one would ever want to go with me.”

“Why’d ya say that?” Mick asks.

“One, if I did go to the same high school all four years, I would probably have been seen as the outcast and second, no one wants to take a guy who would want to wear a dress over a tux.”

“I would.” Len’s eyes flicker up to meet his. “Ya would looks so beautiful in a dress.” Len lightly flushes and he ducks his head, hand playing with Mick’s fur. “Ya know, I never went to prom either.”

“So?”

“So, why don’t we have one of our own?”

Len looks up at Mick. “What? Are you serious?”

“Ya sayin’ ya don’t wanna?”

“No, I want to.”

“Good. I’ll go have ‘em get everything ready.” Mick stands up.

“But I don’t have a dress.” Len stands as well, following Mick out.

“I’ll have Gizella bring up what we have.”

“But this can’t be just _any_ dress.”

“Then tell her what ya want.” Mick turns to look back at him. “If ya don’t see anything you like, she’ll make somethin’ for ya.”

Len sighs. “You’re really set on this aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“Fine.” Len turns and heads in the direction of his room. “But I expect a grand dinner.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What about this one?” Gizella motions to a form fitting red dress.

Len glances up from his sketch, looking at the porcelain doll. “No. I don’t like red.”

Gizella huffs. “Ok. How about yellow?”

“No.” Len returns to his sketch. “I prefer blue.”

“Ok. Do you want something for fitting, more flowing, or a princess gown?” She looks through the racks of dresses.

“I want this.” Len holds up his sketch. “Beads and all.”

Gizella looks over  [ the design ](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1cTfoNpXXXXaBXFXXq6xXFXXX7/2016-font-b-navy-b-font-font-b-blue-b-font-ball-gown-beading-hollow-back.jpg) , smirking. “You could make a good designer.” She claps her hands. “Come on girls, we have a dress to make.”

Len watches the doll command various coat racks on what fabrics are needed, how to sew them together and what beads are needed.

Lisa and Baez hop inside Len’s room, quickly making their way over to him. “I haven’t seen them move that fast in years.” Baez comments.

“Yeah. Looks like it’ll be a beautiful dress.” Lisa says.

“I just hope I’m making the right choice.” Len tells them, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Mick is going to love it and you.” Lisa reassures him.

“You really think so?” He looks at them.

“Absolutely.” They both nod. Len nods as well. “Come on; let’s get you all washed up.”

Len follows them into the bathroom, climbing into the tub as, in his own room, Mick climbs out of his tub, shaking off the water.

Mark and Hartley watch as a coat rack scurries around Mick. drying him off and trimming up his fur. “I hope this doesn’t backfire on us.” Mark says quietly to Hartley.

“It will if you keep saying that.” Hartley hisses. “It’s bad enough that Mick’s having second thoughts.”

Mark blinks, turning to look at the chimera. “Why are you having second thoughts?”

Mick huffs. “Not sure I can so it is all.”

“You’ll be fine.” Hartley waves him off. “You two have hit it off; all that’s left is to tell him how you feel.”

“Ha. Easy for you to say.”

“It’ll be fine.” Hartley hops off the table, leaving the room to go check up on Len.

“He’s right you know.” Mark watches the chimera dress in his crimson red suit. “Len seems to like you and you like him, so how hard can it be to tell him that?”

“What if I scare him off by telling him?” Mick looks at Mark. “He already ran away once. Who’s to say he won’t do it again?”

“That was because you were an ass and attacked him.” Mick flinches at the reminder that he actually hurt Len. “I think that if you keep your temper in check, you’ll be fine.”

Mick nods and Hartley informs them that Len is ready. Mick makes his way down to the landing between the two dressing rooms, waiting anxiously.

Len stares at his reflection in the mirror, the dress even more beautiful than he could have imagined. He runs his hands over the fabric, feeling them slightly shake. Gizella gently pats his hand. “You look amazing.” She says.

“I know. It’s just…”

“You’ll be fine. Go.” Len glances over at the door. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

Len nods, walking over to the door and pulls it open. He draws in a steadying breath and makes his way down the stairs, eyes landing on Mick. Mick feels his breath catch in his throat as he watches Len make his way down to him, looking absolutely stunning in the dress. They bow to each other once Len reaches the landing.

“You look amazing.” Mick says, holding out his arm.

Len lightly blushes, linking his arm with Mick’s. “You don’t look bad yourself.”

Mick lightly purrs as they head into the dining room, sitting down on opposite ends of the table and enjoy the meal. Close to the end, soft music begins playing and Len stands up, feeling the impulse to dance. He drags Mick out of his chair and into the ballroom. Mick takes Len’s right hand in his as he places his other hand on Len’s waist. Len places his other hand on Mick’s arm, falling into a waltz that Mick leads them into, moving across the floor and Mick twirls Len several times. Len slightly laughs as  _ I Wanna Know _ begins playing.

“What?” Mick asks.

“This is the typical couples slow dance song.” Len tells him.

“Oh.” Mick says, glancing over at Mark, Hartley, and Lisa. “Ya don’t say.”

Len hums as they slow down to a slower waltz. He can’t help but start singing even though he doesn’t sing in front of others. “ _ Tell me what I’ve gotta do to please you. Baby, anything you say I’ll do. Cuz I only want to make you happy, from the bottom of my heart is true. Tell me what I’ve gotta do to please you. Baby, anything you say I’ll do. Cuz I only want to make you happy, from the bottom of my heart is true.”  _ Mick turns to look back at Len, pleasantly surprised by how good he is. “ _ I wish that I could take a journey through your mind. Alright. And find emotions that you always try to hide baby. Oh. I do believe that there’s a love you wanna share. Oh. I’ll take good care of you lady, have no fear. So I wanna know.” _

Mick takes over singing the chorus and finishing off the song, surprising Len at how good he is and that he knows the words. “ _...I’d like to know. I wanna know.” _ They come to a stop and Mick looks down at Len. “I really do.” He leads them outside to the veranda, both sitting down. “So, I need to know Lenny.” He takes Len’s hand in his. “Are you happy here?”

Len looks at Mick. “Well, yes. Though I do wonder is Martin is alright.”

“Ya know, there is a way for you to be able to see him.”

“How?”

“Come.” Mick leads Len up to his room and over to the table where the rose sits. He picks up the hand mirror. “This mirror’ll show ya anything. Anything at all.”

Len takes the mirror, looking a bit skeptical. “I’d like to see Martin.” The mirror lights up with a green glow, Len’s reflection disappears and is replaced by an image of Martin wondering around the roods, lost and shivering. “Martin?” Len watches the older man collapse to the ground, coughing. “Oh no. He’s sick.” Mick glances over at the mirror, guilt and sadness settling in his gut. “He’s probably dying and he’s alone in the woods.”

Mick turns away from Len, running a hand over the glass of the rose. He knows he’ll probably hate himself but this is the right choice. “Then ya have to go to him.”

Len stares up at Mick, surprised. “What?”

“I release you- you’re no longer my prisoner.”

“You mean…” Len simply stares as Mick nods. “Thank you.” He goes to hand the mirror back but the chimera holds up his hands.

“Take it. That way you’ll always remember me.”

Len leans over and hugs Mick. “thank you for understanding that he needs me.”

Mick feels his heart ache as he watches Len leave. Hartley watches him leave, making his way over to Mick. “Well, I don’t think this night could have gone any better.” the clock says.

“I let h’m go.” Mick says as he stares at the rose.

“I’m sorry- you did  _ what _ ? Why would you do that?!”

“Had to.”

“But  _ why _ ? We were so close!”

“‘Cuz I love him.” Mick looks down at Hartley. “An’ I couldn’t stand to see h’m sad like that.”

Hartley studies Mick, leaving him alone to tell the others, who are just as shocked as him. “Yup. The idiots learned to love but he let him go before they could break the curse.”

Baez shakes her head. “Only Mick could do something like that.”

Lisa slips away while they all talk, slipping into Len’s beg before he leaves. Len quickly changes into his own clothes, grabbing his parka and cold gun and heads down to the stable to collect Jax. Mick watches Len ride off on Jax, letting out a loud roar of anger and dismay.

Len and Jax search the woods, finding Martin passed out in a pile of snow.Len hauls Martin onto Jax and they ride back to their house, Len carrying the other inside and begins treating his hypothermia. Len sits by Martin’s bed, keeping a close eye on him.

Martin’s eyes slowly flutter open. “Leonard?” He asks weakly.

“It’s alright Martin; I’m here.”

Martin sits up and hugs Len. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He pulls back to get a good look at Len. “But the beast; how did you escape?”

“I didn’t; he let me go.”

Martin stares at him. “That horrible beast let you go?”

“He’s not all that bad. He’s actually different, like he’s changed somehow.” Martin gives Len a disbelieving look. They both turn their heads as Len’s bag falls over and Lisa and the mirror fall out. “Lisa? What are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you you’re making a mistake.”

Len flashes her a puzzled look. “I’m making a mistake?”

“By leaving you idiot. Couldn’t you see how much Mick needs you?”

Len sighs. “It’s not like I wanted to leave it’s just-” A knock on the door interrupts them. Len frowns, standing and opens it to find an older man with a long nose and white hair standing there. “Can I help you?” Len stands partially behind the door, remembering that he’s wearing his kilt.

“I’ve come to collect the professor.”

Len’s frown deepens. “Martin?”

“Don’t worry; we’ll take good care of him.” The man motion to the cart behind him and Len notices that most of the town is there as well.

Anger swells up in Len when he reads the word ‘asylum’ written on the side of the cart. “Martin is not crazy.” He snarls, getting up in the man’s face.

“He was raving like a lunatic.” Levi says. “We all heard him, didn’t we?”

All the villagers cheer in agreement, making Len scowl at them. “Well, I won’t let you take him.”

Martin slowly makes his way to the door, confused by all the commotion. “Leonard?”

“Martin. Tell us again old man.” Levi waves his hand. “Just how big was the beast?”

Martin comes to stand next to Len. “He was...enormous. He was eight-no. Ten feet tall.” All the villagers start laughing, making Len’s blood boil.

“Well they don’t crazier than that!” Levi laughs.

“It’s true I tell you!” Martin makes his way down the stairs, glancing around at them.

The old man waves his hand. “Get him out of here.”

Two men grab Martin’s arms and drag him towards the cart. “Let go of me!”

“No!” Len runs at them but another grabs hold of him. Len punches him, grabbing the old man’s arm and glares. “You can’t so this!”

The man shrugs him off and before Len can hit him Giovanni grbas him. “My poor Leonard. It’s a shame about your father.” He says.

Len rounds on him. “You know Martin isn’t crazy so do something.” He snarls.

“Hmm. I might be able to do something to clear all this up,  _ if _ …”

“If?”

“If you marry me.”

_ “What?! _ ”

“One little word Leonard- that’s all it takes.”

Len shoves Giovanni away. “Never.”

“Have it your way then.”

Len glares at him, running back inside and grabs his cold gun and mirror. “He’s not crazy and I can prove it. Show me Mick.” The mirror lights up and displays an image of Mick.

The villagers gasp. “Is it dangerous?” A woman asks.

“No. He’d never hurt anyone.” Len makes his way down the steps. “He may look vicious but he’s not- he’s kind and gentle and he’s my friend.”

Giovanni curls his upper lip up in disgust. “If I don’t know any better, I’d say you have  _ feelings _ for this monster.”

“He’s no monster Giovanni, you are.” Len hisses.

Giovanni glares, taking the mirror from Len. “He’s just as crazy as the old man. This beast will take off with your children; he’ll come after them in the night!”

“No!” Len says.

“We’re not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!” All the villagers cheer.

“I won’t let you.” Len glares at them.

“If you’re not with us then you’re against us.” Giovanni states.

“Then so be it.” Len pulls out his cold gun, powering it up.

Giovanni laughs. “What are you going to do with that?” Len narrows his eyes, shooting the guy who moves closer to hi, freezing his heart solid.

“I will stop you.” Len turns to aim at Giovanni.

One guy grabs Len from behind as another punches him in the face. Giovanni takes the cold gun in one hand and Len in the other. “Bring the old man- we can’t have them running off to warn the beast.” the two men shove Martin into the cellar. Len struggles against Giovanni’s grip as the other turns the gun over. “Cute toy.” He tosses the gun on the ground, stomping it several times as it breaks before kicking it into the cellar. “Oops.” He shoves Len in before locking it.

Giovanni and the other men head out with weapons to Mick’s castle. Len tries to pry the door open but they don’t budge. “Damn it.” Len sits down on the ground. “This is all my fault.”

Martin walks over to him. “No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.” Len looks up at him. “If I had just stayed with him none of this would have happened.”

“And I would be dead.” Martin points out, though that doesn’t seem to help. “We’ll get out of here.”

Len stares at the broken remains of his gun. He lays the pieces out in front of him and begins repairing it. Martin helps by getting him a few tools and soon the younger man has his gun repaired.

“I must say, you never cease to amaze me.” Martin says with pride in his voice.

“Well, I had a good teacher.” Len gives him a small smile. “Now, I’m going to get us out of here. I need you to stay here while I go help Mick.”

Martin nods. “Agreed. But take this as well.” He hands Len the heat gun. “You may need it.”

Len takes the other gun, attaching the other holster to his other side. He freezes the door, kicking it open and quickly finds Jax. “Come on Jax- we need to get back to Mick.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mark lets out a heavy sigh. “Maybe it would have been better if he never came here. That way we wouldn’t have been given hope.”

“Maybe.” Hartley agrees.

 

The do cushion runs over to the window, barking.

“Maybe that’s Leonard.” Baez says hopefully.

They all run over to the window, watching Giovanni lead the villagers across the bridge, rain pouring down. “No, I don’t think that’s Leonard.” Mark says.

“I’ll go tell Mick.” Hartley hurries off.

“Take whatever you want.” Giovanni yells over the rain. “But the beast is  _ mine _ .”

Hartley hurries into Mick’s room. “Mick, the castle is under attack.”

“I don’t care.” Mick sits in front of the fireplace, watching the flames crackle.

“What should we do?” Hartley demands.

“Don’t matter. Let ‘em come.”

Hartley lets out an irritated huff, heading back downstairs. He helps the others fend off the villagers. 

Giovanni slips away, heading upstairs to check the rooms, bow in hand. He slowly makes his way to Mick’s room, finding the chimera sitting in front of the fire. Mick glances over at Giovanni but doesn’t move. Giovanni shoot an arrow into Mick’s back. Mick leats out a cry before Giovanni tackles him, sending them through the window and onto the balcony outside.

Giovanni lets out an almost maniacal laugh, kicking Mick over the railing. Mick slides down the roof and onto a ledge, fur and clothes being soaked. Giovanni follows after him, kicking him. “Get up. What’s the matter beast?” He chuckles darkly. “Too kind and gentle to fight back?”

Mick let’s out a low groan, not moving to get up because without Len there to help break the curse, what’s the point? Giovanni breaks off a piece of the architecture, moving to use it as a club.

Len and Jax run across the bridge, Len gasping as he sees Giovanni and Mick on the roof. “No!” He calls.

Mick’s ears perk up and he looks down at Len. “Len?”

“No!” Giovanni don’t!” Len dismounts Jax, running towards the door.

Giovanni raises the club like stone over his head, bringing it down but Mick catches it. The chimera growls as he stands up, towering over Giovanni and easily overpowers him. They move around the wet roof top, Mick tackles Giovanni onto a flat part with two rows of gargoyles on either side.

“Come on out!” Giovanni demands, looking around. “Are you in love with him  _ beast _ ?” He spits. “Did you honestly think he’d want someone like  _ you _ when he has someone like  _ me?! _ He is  _ my _ bride and I won’t let you take her from me!”

Mick growls, ducking as Giovanni swings at him. He swiftly moves around the man, swiping at him.

Giovanni avoids Mick’s claws. “It’s over beast. Leonard will be my wife and  _ he is mine _ !”

Mick glares, ramming Giovanni with his horns. The man falls over, dropping his weapon. Mick grasps him by the neck and holds him over the edge.

“No please! Let me go! I’ll do anything!” Giovanni pleads.

Mick glares at him, so tempted to release him but he moves back and sets him down. “Get out.”

Len runs over to the balcony edge, looking down at them. “Mick.”

Mick shoves Giovanni away, turning to look up. “Lenny.” Mick climbs up to him, hopping over the ledge. “Ya came back.” He cups Len’s face in his hands.

Len leans into Mick’s touch. “Well, your dumb ass needed saving and you weren’t doing a very good job of that.”

Mick chuckles, though the laugh turns into a roar of pain as Giovanni sinks a knife into Mick’s side. Giovanni smirks, pulling the knife out and Mick collapses to the ground. “You’re  _ mine _ .” He looks at Len. The other pulls out his cold gun but Giovanni knocks it out of his hands, grabbing Len’s wrist and yanks him to him. “Didn’t you learn the last time you tried to do that, my lovely? You’re mine and mine alone.”

Len glares, his other hand gripping the heat gun. “No. I’m. Not.” He pulls it out and shoots Giovanni. He doesn’t stop shooting until Giovanni backs up and falls over the edge of the balcony, falling down into the ravine far below. He kneels down next to Mick, holstering both the guns. Blood pours from Mick’s side and Len presses his hands against it. “Don’t worry; you’ll be fine.”

Mick looks up at Len, pulling in labored breaths. “Ya came back.”

“Of course I did you big oof. I couldn’t let them…” Len looks down at his hands. “This is all my fault.”

“Maybe it’s better this way.”

“No. I’m here now. We’re together. Everything will be fine.”

Mick raises his hand, gently lifting Len's chin so Len is looking at him. “At least...I got to see ya...one last time.”

Len shakes his head. “No. It’ll be fine.” Mick’s hand falls limp by his side and his eyes roll back. “No. Mick. Stay with me.” Len shakes him, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t you do this. Don’t you leave me!” Len clutches Mick’s shirt, pressing his face to the other’s chest. “I love you damn it. You can’t leave me.”

The last petal of the rose falls and for a moment, dread washes over Hartley, Mark, Lisa, and Baez. Then, different colours of light rain down on Len and Mick. Len looks around in confusions, pulling away as Mick’s body is lifted up and transformed back into a human. Len stands up, watching human Mick slowly stand up and spin to look at him. “Mick?” Len asks, a little unsure.

“Lenny.” Mick says, his voice not to different.

Len hesitantly takes a step closer, looking Mick over. “Could be better looking.” He says, flashing Mick a playful smirk.

“Asshole.” Mick pulls Len to him and presses their lips together.

Len is taken back for a moment, then wraps his arms around Mick’s neck and kisses him back. A burst of magic spreads over the castle from the pair, getting rid of the dread hanging over the castle and changes everyone else back to their human selves. Hartley, Mark, Lisa, and Baez rejoice in being human again, Mark pulling Baez to him and kisses her. Len and Mick break apart, looking at the servants.

Mick chuckles at Mark and Baez. “‘Bout damn time.”

They pull apart, Baez slightly flushing. “Oh shut up.” Mark says. “I can say the same about you.”

“Well, I for one am happy for him.” Lisa says, turning to look at Len. “Glad to see that you decided to come back.”

“I was planning on coming back. I just had to make sure Martin was ok.” Len tells her.

Lisa shrugs, heading off with the others to check on the rest of the castle. Mick shakes his head. “Always stickin’ her nose into other people’s business.”

“At least she cares.” Len points out.

Mick hums, running his hands over Len’s face, tracing his features with his fingers. Len leans into Mick’s touch, his arms dropping to Mick’s waist. “God, you’re so handsome.” Mick says. “No wonder that guy wanted ya.”

Len tenses up at the mention of Giovanni.” Yeah.” He says bitterly, pulling away from Mick.

Mick frowns. “What did he do to you?”

Len shakes his head. “It’s not what he did but more of what he planned on doing.” He wraps his arms around himself. Mick pulls Len to him and holds him. “He didn’t know I’m trans….He planned on making me his wife...on turning me into a woman.” He shudders, remembering the way Giovanni touched him and the look in the man;s eyes of pure excitement, glee, and lust. “But, then he found out…” Len squeezes his eyes closed, remembering how scared he was because of that raw, predatory look told him everything. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. “H-he...he planned on raping me.”

A low, dangerous growl rumbles in Mick’s chest. “I should’da killed ‘im myself.” He glances down, noting that they are both soaked to the bone and that Len is shivering. “Come here.” He leads the other inside, closing the balcony doors and is surprised to see that his room is back to its pristine condition. He sits Len down on the bed, moving over to inspect the fireplace and finds plenty of wood but no way to light it. “Damn it.”

“Here.” Len stands up, offering the heat gun to him. “Use this.”

Mick takes the gun, looking it over, noting the red container on the side. “What’s this?”

“A heat gun and yes, I made that one as well.”

Mick piles several logs into the fireplace, aiming the gun at it and pulls the trigger. A burst of fire shoots out and the logs go up in flames. Mick grins madly, turning to look at Len. “I gotta get one of these.”

“You can keep that one.” Len tells him, shivering.

Mick sets the gun on the mantle, walking over to Len. “Let’s get you undressed.” Len looks at Mick uncertainly. “I ain’t gonna do nothin’. Just need to make sure ya don’t catch a cold.”

“But I don’t mind the cold.” Len tells him with a playful smirk.

“Smart ass.” Mick removes the harnesses from Len’s thigh and sets them, along with the cold gun, aside.

“Yeah, well, someone has to balance out your assholeish personality.” Len avoids Mick’s gaze.

“Lenny,”Mick gently lifts his head up and he can see traces of fear in Len’s eyes. “I ain’t gonna do anythin’ ya don’t want me to. You don’t want to get changed out of ‘em wet clothes, that’s fine but I’ll call ya a dumbass for it.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“You’ve never done this before an’ you’re not sure what to expect.” Mick says and Len nods. “Don’t worry- neither have I.” Len looks at Mick. “Tell ya what, if it’ll make ya feel better ya can undress me first.”

Len smiles. “Alright.” His hands slowly pull Mick’s shirt off, running them over the scarred, burned tissue. Mick watches Len, drawing in a breath as his hands move around his chest. Len shivers again and decides that Mick is right and tugs off his shirt.

Mick’s eyes widen, remembering Len being shirtless once before but the pain from his wounds kept him from fully taking in the beautiful specimen before him. He wants to reach out and touch him but he refrains, seeing as he gave Len control over the situation and he doesn’t want to anger the other.

Len grabs Mick’s hands and pace them on his chest. “It’s ok to for you to touch me.”

Mick’s hands begin mapping out every scar there is, now understanding why Len is so protective of himself. He can’t help but think of what could possibly cause the different kinds of scars he finds. His hands then traces over two scars under Len’s pectorals that are cleaner and smoother than the rest.

“Those are from the surgery.” Len tells him, looking a bit shy and embarrassed.

Mick hums. “They’re beautiful.” He leans down and kisses them. 

Len stares down at Mick in mild shock because he’s never considered any of his scars beautiful before. They were just another reminder, another memory. His shock slowly morphs into pleasure as Mick drags his tongue over his nipple, drawing out a moan.

“Yer beautiful Lenny.” Mick kisses up the side of Len’s neck, stepping closer and pushes his body flush against Len’s. “Every scar, every cut and bruise, every freckle is beautiful ‘cuz that’s what’s makes you you Lenny.”

“Could you…” Len bites his lower lip, making Mick pull back to look at him. “Could you say my name? My actual name.”

“Leonard.” Mick says, his voice low and gravelly just the way Len loves and it sends a pang of arousal between his legs. Mick firmly grips Len’s ass, lifting him up and makes Len wrap his legs and arms around the prince. Mick seals his lips over Len’s, walking them back to the bed and gently lies Len down in the middle. “Leonard.” He says again, watching Len shudder underneath him. “I’m gonna slowly take ya apart and have you begging for my cock and when I finally give you what you want, all you’ll be able to do is scream  _ my _ name.”

“Yes.” Len claws at Mick, watching the prince kiss down his chest and slowly removes their pants, leaving their underwear on.

Mick continues to kiss down Len’s chest, his lips dragging across the other’s soft skin. His hot breath ghosts over Len’s skin as he works his way down to Len’s thighs, ghosting over the thin fabric of Len’s underwear. Len draws in a ragged breath. He’s only know Mick for about a week and logic, as well as other people, would say that he should spend more time getting to know Mick better before even thinking of doing something like this. But Len’s never really concerned himself with what other people think and he just gets Mick the way the prince gets him. Being with Mick just feels...right.

Len glances down at the man seated between his legs, thinking back to all those fairy tale stories with their prince charmings and it makes him glad that Mick isn’t like them. Which reminds him… “Since we’re technically engaged, am I going to get a diamond ring?”

Mick pauses, looking up at him. “Ya serious?”

“Of course I am. A girl’s gotta have a diamond ring.”

“Not that ya idiot.” Mick huffs. “This really the best time to talk about this?”

“I just thought of it and I needed to know.”

Mick rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah. I’ll get’cha one. Ten if ya want.”

Len hums, closing his eyes. “I also want to wear a wedding dress, but,” He opens his eyes and points a finger at Mick. “I get to design it.”

“Fine. Whatever ya want  _ doll _ .” Mick gives Len’s inner thigh a playful nip.

Len sucks in a breath. “O-ok.” He shifts a bit. “So, are you actually going to do something or are you just going to tease me all night?”

Mick hums. “As tempting as the latter sounds, just wantin’ to make sure yer good.”

“I am.”

Mick nods, kissing up Len’s thigh to slowly remove his underwear, kissing the newly exposed skin.

Len bites his lower lip, lifting his hips up so Mick can easily remove his underwear. Once the garment is tossed aside, Len settles down, slightly spreading his legs and he can feel just how wet he is. “Please Mick.”

“Please what Leonard.” Mick’s eyes drift over Len, slowly licking his lips. “Hmm doll?” He lightly runs his hands up Len’s thigh, running along his hips.

Len shudders, his hands fisting the sheets as he feels his cheeks heat up. “Fucking, lick me, touch me. I don’t care. Just do  _ something _ .”

Mick hums, closing his eyes. He drags in a deep breath, inhaling Len’s intoxicating scent. He slowly opens his eyes, gazing up at Len with lust filled eyes to meet Len’s own lust filled blue eyes. He leans down to slowly lick a long line up Len’s vagina. Mick flicks his tongue over Len’s clit, making Len gasp and his hips to buckle up into his mouth.

Len moans, eyes closing as he presses his hips down into Mick’s mouth. “God Mick. More.”

Mick hums, making Len moan. “More huh?” He lightly traces his fingers around Len’s hips. “More what Lenny? Gotta tell me what’cha want.”

Len lets out a small whine, his hips canting up into Mick. “Fuck Mick. I want you to eat me out. I want you to open me up and tease me and bring me right to the edge only to yank me back.” He writhes under the prince, looking down at him. “I want you to make good on your word that the only way I’ll get your cock is by begging for it. And I want to scream your name so loudly as you fuck me into this mattress that my throat is sore tomorrow.” He pushes himself up onto his hands, grabbing a first full of Mick’s hair and drags him up. “I want everyone in this fucking castle- fuck, the whole  _ village _ \- to know exactly who I belong to. That’s what I want.”

Mick feels his cock twitch, both from Len’s grip on his hair and his words. “Damn Lenny.” He smashes his lips together, claiming Len in the bruising kiss. “That I can do.” He whispers before moving down to settle in between Len’s legs.

Len stays sitting up on his hands as he watches Mick get comfortable but when the prince leans in and begins licking and flicking his tongue over Len’s pussy and clit. Len collapses down onto the bed, letting out a loud moan. Mick’s tongue licks and prods at him, occasionally slipping inside him. Len tightly grips the sheets, moaning like a whore as Mick’s tongue continues sending pleasure shooting through him and his hips unconsciously buck up into the sensations. Sure, Len’s imagined someone doing this to him, but the way Mick’s tongue teases his lips and clit, how it slides in to caress his insides, it’s so much better than he imagined. “Mick.” He whines, wanting more and yet, at the same time, he wants him to continue until he cums.

“Hmm?” His eyes flicker up to Len’s face, the other’s eyes pressed closed and his mouth is open in a silent gasp. The sight makes his cock twitch and he doubles his efforts, moving his tongue faster and pressing down harder on Len’s clit, wanting to watch him come apart.

“Shit Mick.” Len pants, tossing his head from side to side. His insides tighten as he feels pleasure begin to build up. “I...I think I’m gonna-” He let’s out a high pitched cry when Mick closes his mouth around his clit and sucks hard, tongue circling his clit. Len’s back arches up off the bed and one hand flies down to roughly grab a handful of Mick’s hair to keep his head in place as his climax rushes over him and he cums into Mick’s mouth.

Mick moans as Len yanks on his hair, forcing himself not to cum right then. He moves his tongue down to lap up every last drop of Len’s cum, only moving when Len loosens his grip. “God, you taste delicious.” He tells Len, licking his lips.

Len slightly sudders, opening his eyes to look down at him. “Fuck Mick, I need you.” He lightly tugs on Mick’s hair.

The prince gets the idea, moving up Len’s body until they’re face to face. “Need ya too Lenny.” He kisses Len’s neck, slowly pressing his hips down into Len’s. “Wanna be inside ya.”

Len’s breath hitches, a light moan slipping past his lips as the fabric of Mick’s underwear rubs against his skin. “Yes.” He breathes. “I want you Mick. I want you inside me.” He grips Mick’s shoulders, grinding his hips against Mick’s. “ _ Now _ .”

Mick lets out a low growl, ripping his underwear off. Len stares at Mick’s cock, it being larger than he imagined. “Like what’cha see?” Mick asks.

Len nods. “Yes.” His eyes flicker up to Mick’s face. “But I would like it more if it was inside me.”

Mick almost complies and shoves his cock inside Len but he remembers what Len wanted and restrains himself. “Well then, where’s that begging?” He teases Len’s wet lips with the head of his cock.

Len draws in a breath, feeling his walls clench in anticipation. His hands move down to grip Mick’s biceps, his hips moving to try and get Mick inside him. “Mick, please.” He whines.

“Please what Lenny?” Mick teases, circling his cock around Len’s pussy.

Len lets out another whine, pressing his eyes closed. Of course this bastard is going to make him literally beg. He wants to tell Mick just to shove his cock inside him or else he was going to leave, but knowing Mick he’ll just smirk and dare him to do just that. So, as much as he hates it, he bites back his pride and opens his eyes, staring up at Mick through hooded eyes. “Please  _ Mick _ .” He slightly moans Mick’s name. “Show me who I belong to by fucking me into this mattress. Please,” He rolls his hips up into Mick’s. “I need to feel your cock inside me, filling me up and making me want to scream.”

Mick slightly groans, pressing his lips to Len’s as he slowly slide inside into Len inch by inch. The kiss isn’t rushed or as heated as the others because Mick wants this to feel good for Len, to reassure him by showing him how much he loves Len. When he bottoms out, he pauses for a moment to give Len time to adjust. “Ya ok?” He asks.

Len slightly grimaces, a bit of pain flaring up but he can push through it. “I’m fine.” He huffs.

Mick doesn’t move, watching Len trying to get used to the feeling of him. He presses a kiss to his temple. “No need to rush. Don’t wanna hurt ya.”

“I know.” Len wraps his arms around Mick’s neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. Mick returns the kiss, his tongue sliding into Len’s mouth alongside Len’s tongue. The other moans, one hand tightly gripping Mick’s back. “Fuck me Mick.” He pants when he breaks away from the kiss.

“Ya sure?” He kisses Len’s neck.

“Yes Mick. I want you to fuck me.”

Mick slowly pulls his cock out and pushes it back in, setting a slow and gentle pace. Len lets out a light moan as he gets used to the feeling of Mick being inside him, his moans growing louder as Mick picks up the pace, thrusting a little faster and harder. Mick leans on one elbow as his other hand trails down Len’s body, hand gripping Len’s thigh.

Len groans, slightly arching up into Mick. “Please Mick. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Mick grunts, kissing Len’s neck as he dramatically picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Len as hard and fast as he can, reveling in the high pitched moans Len lets out. He lets out a groan himself, feeling Len’s nails dig into his back as his hips thrust back in time to meet Mick’s. “Oh  yes Mick!” He moans, pressing his eyes closed as he tightens his grip on Mick as he rakes his nails down Mick’s back. “Fuck yes!”

“That’s it.” Mick growls, continuing to pound into Len.

“Oh god Mick.” Len moves one hand down to rub his clit, feeling that familiar pooling in his loins. “ _ Fuck _ . J-just a little more.” He breathes.

Mick feels his own climax build, lapping at Len’s neck, occasionally biting down. “God Lenny. Ya feel so good around me cock.” Len shudders and moans. “Yer just so wet for my cock, aren’t cha? A quivering, wet mess for me. Almost like yer a whore.” Len whines, his fingers circling his clit faster. “But yer not just any whore or slut.” Mick gives a particularly hard thrust into Len. “Yer  _ my _ slut.” Len let’s out a loud moan. “Yer my slut, so cum on my cock.”

“Oh fuck, fuck. Shit, fuck.  _ Mick _ !” Len screams as his whole body tenses up as his climax washes over him. His vision goes white as he clenches down around Mick’s cock and cums.

Mick grips Len’s thigh hard enough that he’s sure there’ll be a bruise later but he doesn’t worry about that as he lets out a deep moan as he climaxes, his cum filling up Len.

For a moment, Len feels like he can’t breath as everything seems to stop around him and that there was nothing beyond the pure ecstasy coursing through him. Then, everything comes back and he gasps, tightly clutching Mick. It’s a weird feeling to have Mick’s cum inside him but he kinda likes it. He opens his eyes when Mick slowly pulls out of him. The prince looks down at him and they stay there, neither moving as they lock eyes with one another. Len brings a hand up to cup Mick’s face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. “I love you.” He says quietly.

Mick turns his head to kiss Len’s hand before kissing Len. “I love you too.”

Len smiles, kissing Mick again. “So when am I getting my diamond ring?” He can’t help asking with a grin.

Mick shakes his head, lightly hitting Len as the other chuckles. “Yer a pain.” He grumbles but smiles.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Yeah.” Mick grumbles, sitting up.

Len pushes himself up and kisses Mick’s cheek. “I feel like taking a bath now. How about you?”

Mick grins. “Round two?”

Len hums, looking Mick over. “Hmm. Maybe if you’re good.” He stands up and heads for the bathroom.

“Good huh?” Mick watches Len, mainly his ass, before standing and following after him. He walks up behind Len, wrapping his arms around him and lifts the other up before tossing him into the large, deep tub. He laughs, watching Len freak out before Len yanks him in and tries to drown him. They wrestle for a bit before Len concedes to Mick, the prince grinning and kisses Len. “Love ya Lenny.”

Len looks at Mick, a bit taken back by Mick’s sudden affection but smiles anyway. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to part of a series that I'll be doing called Arrowverse- Disney Princesses. I already have one of my other fics, You have your prince charming and I have mine, part of this. I want to do all the Disney Princesses and possibly some of the unofficial Disney Princesses. Not sure if I want to do all the unofficial princesses, but I do want to do all the official ones. I'm just looking for help with different pairings I could do, so I'm open to any suggestions from Flash, Arrow, Legends and Supergirl. FYI, IP means in progress. So far here is my list:  
> Official:  
> Snow White  
> Cinderella- LenxMick, LisaxSara (DONE)  
> Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; Maleficent?)  
> Ariel (Little Mermaid)- OliverxBarry (IP)  
> Belle (Beauty and Beast)- LenxMick (IP)  
> Jasmine (Aladdin)- LenxBarry  
> Pocahontas- KaraxMick?  
> Mulan- OliverxBarry  
> Tiana (Princess and Frog)  
> Rapunzel (Tangled)  
> Merida (Brave)  
> Anna & Elsa (Frozen)- LenxBarry (IP)
> 
> Unofficial:  
> Faline? (Bambi)  
> Alice (Alice in Wonderland)  
> Wendy & Tink (Peter Pan)  
> Lady (Lady and Tramp)  
> Maid Marian (Robin Hood)- LenxBarry or LenxSara  
> Eilonwy (Black Cauldron)  
> Nala (Lion King)  
> Esmerelda (Hunchback of Notre Dome)  
> Megara (Hercules)  
> Kiara (Lion King II)  
> Jane (Tarzan)  
> Kida (Atlantis the Lost Empire)- LenxBarry (IP)  
> Gisella & Nacy (Enchanted)  
> Rosie (Princess Protection Program)


End file.
